


You Were Written In The Stars We're Swimming In

by AceComets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceComets/pseuds/AceComets
Summary: The weight of the world rests heavily on Kara's shoulders while futures depend on Mon-El's. Weighed down by such burdens, even heroes need to be selfish at moments.





	You Were Written In The Stars We're Swimming In

**Author's Note:**

> As much I have been enjoying season four, it's been hurting my heart a little bit regarding Mon-El's erasure and Kara and Mon-El's relationship. This is mainly a small filler to help heal myself while breaking my own heart. And possibly yours as well.

She awoke suddenly with a jolt, shooting up in bed as an earth-shattering scream escaped from her chest. A light layer of sweat clung to her body, matting her hair down.

Kara Danvers was alive. At least she reminded herself of that as she took deep breathes in, her lungs taking in huge gulps of air to calm down. It had been a nightmare that woke her so violently, a nightmare that ended in her death. 

Since the US had declared her public enemy number one and National City, along with the rest of the citizens of Earth it seemed, turned their back on her, the nightmares had come back. She felt as if she was being attacked from every side and this time, Kara didn’t see a way out.

The Red Kryptonite episode had been hard enough on her. The citizens of National City didn’t trust her, she barely trusted herself after that, but this was much different and so much worse. She was innocent this time but she didn’t know how to convince everyone else of that. This was a catch and mouse game that she was ill-prepared for.  

Nightmares however were something Kara was painfully prepared for. After her arrival on Earth, there had been many nights plagued by the haunting images of her home exploding behind her. It stalked her dreams for months, but the nightmares were almost easier then. She wasn’t alone. Eliza or Jeremiah had always rushed in at her screams, calming her down and staying with her until she could remember that she hadn’t been on the planet when it met its end. After some time, Alex took over the duty, constantly checking in on Kara and staying with her when it was needed.

There was no Alex, Eliza, or Jeremiah this time. She was alone in her loft, lost in the darkness to her own thoughts. She couldn’t call Alex to come over. There would be too many questions about why Kara was having nightmares. Her adoptive mother was too far away and would only have pain in her voice at being unable to do more. J’onn. James. Lena. Brainy. Nia. The list went on and on of people who were simply too busy, too consumed by their own troubles and problems to give care to Kara’s nightmares. Too many secrets and masks hiding the truth as well. It was an exhausting double life. So few knew her as Kara Zor-El and so few could. It only made her isolation worse.

Sleep wouldn’t return to her now and so she swung her legs from the bed, placing bare feet against the cold hardwood and slipped from her bed quietly. The clock on her beside read 12:47 in bright red letters. There was no one to come and help her in the middle of the night anymore. Once more, Kara felt like an island, lost in the middle of the ocean. Occasionally someone would wash up on her shores by accident, but they could never stay. She had to be an island. Only she was strong enough, only she could handle the burden, only she could be so alone and surrounded by everyone. 

It wasn’t their fault as Kara knew. Certain sacrifices had to be made for their safety and her own. It didn’t make it hurt any less. Standing in her kitchen, Kara poured herself a glass of water and stood as the center island, the briefest of memories flashing back to her. She had not always been alone.

Once this loft was shared with Mon-El, shared with someone who she didn’t have to hide from. He knew her, heart, mind, and soul. She could be Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El. With him, there was never any dire need to choose.

He was gone too of course, by her own design in the cruelest of ways. She had saved his life only to ensure his eternal separation from her. Mon-El was needed in the future, where he carried a burden as heavy as her own. Selfishly at times, Kara had almost regretted saving him. It would be an easier pain to know him gone forever than lost to a future she couldn’t get him back from. It was her own personal hell. Mon-El was dangled in front of her, whole and healthy, but never ever within her reach.

After all, what had Kara done to deserve a break from the universe? She had only saved it a couple dozen times. This was unkind irony of course. She had to be the one to sacrifice everything time and time again while the others found a happy ending. Clark with Lois, Barry with Iris, Oliver with Felicity, the list could go on and on. She was the one who had to be the great hero.

Those raw thoughts didn’t help ease the anxiety in her now. Kara knew that she needed to do something else, whether that was go for a run or find something on Netflix to binge. The longer she let herself dwell on him, the harder it became to pull her thoughts away. Even as she told herself to find a distraction, she knew it was futile.

Her feet carried her back to her room, hovering by her bedside, hesitating as though she was having a silent battle with herself over it. Caving, she tugged the drawer open and her fingers searched for a moment, grazing along the bottom until she found what she had wanted. Pulling her hand back, a thick, gold ring was clenched between her fingers.

It had been Mon-El’s parting gift, perhaps even a parting promise. He would be there when she needed him. Looking at the ring, passing it between her fingers, Kara slowly made her way back to her living room. She lowered herself onto her couch, pulling her feet under her.

The ring was meant to be a way to pull Mon-El back to the past, back to her, when she needed it. There was no denying that she had felt a burn in her heart, a need for him always. That had lead her to hiding the ring in her drawer. Well, that was a lie. She had given it to the DEO at first but that rapidly, decaying relationship had resulted in her stealing it away from them when she could. They couldn’t be trust with something so powerful. She couldn’t let them keep Mon-El.

The ring was not him of course, simply an anchor to him. It was the anchor that Kara kept close to herself now. She knew she’d never use it, never actually recall him. If he had any inkling of what was going on with her, she knew he’d never leave. And they both shouldered too much responsibility to let their own wants become priority.

If he came, she’d never let him go again. She couldn’t bare another goodbye with him and used that as her excuse every time the fire in her belly burned at the absence of Mon-El.

Kara turned the ring over in her fingers, her eyes staring to intently at the comet coming off the L. Comets. So many things belonged to her and him. She couldn’t view them in any light except under the ownership of who they were as together.

Boyfriend. Partner. Soulmate.

So many words dangled on her tongue when it came to how to explain who he was. More and more it seemed like everyone was forgetting him, that he was being erased from their memories and they were forgetting his importance. She was the last one left, clinging to the fragments of a man her family and friends had brushed off.

He deserved better than that. She deserved better than that.

“Oh Mon-El.” Kara finally whispered, mixed heavily with a desperate sigh. She had not said his name out loud in months and it feel so thick from her lips. “I need you.”

The back of Kara’s hand wiped away a few stray tears that had managed to break away. Her exterior was cracking under the pressure of being strong and stoic. She hadn’t allowed herself any room to grieve for his loss. Too many people needed her to be Supergirl and a Supergirl that was nursing a broken heart was no good for anyone she had told herself.

Setting the Legion ring on the coffee table, Kara picked up the remote and flicked the tv on. She brought a blanket up to her chin, drawing her knees in as well and rested her head against the back cushion, eyes glazing over at the moving pictures on her screen.

She had dozed off back to sleep at some point. A light was emitting in the room, growing brighter and brighter, causing Kara’s eyes to twitch and pull her from the slumber. She groaned, pressing the heel of the bridge between her eyes, trying to block the flickering out. She regretted not setting a sleep timer on the television now.

Sound began filling the room as well, a loud crackling, noise that made her eyes fly open in fear of a fire starting. She had taken a great huff in as she jumped, ready to freeze whatever flames she found but there were no flames. Instead there was a pulsating white and blue orb, floating. Instantly Kara thought of Barry and Cisco and her stomach dropped. Had the Monitor returned already?

Barry didn’t appear, nor did Cisco. Instead a tall, familiar figure stepped from the portal. It was the face just hours ago Kara had been longing for. Mon-El stood in Kara’s apartment as the portal closed and disappeared behind him.

Kara reacted instinctively, rushing towards him and throwing her arms around him. Last time she had done this, it had been as though she was hugging a brick wall, with little reaction from a stunned Mon-El. Although he was stunned just as much this time, his arms wrapped around Kara’s back, squeezing her tight as his eyes shut.

“What are you doing here?” Kara asked as she finally pulled back from the hug, her hands going to hold Mon-El’s cheeks as she wanted to make sure that he was real. His hair had changed, longer on top and the it not long stood up but swooped over. It was more similar to the hair he had when they first got together. His beard was fuller and she could see a faint scar running across his cheek. He still looked like Mon-El though, still felt like him and taking a breath in, he even still smelled liked cedar and mint. The shock was written on her face and her mind couldn’t help but go to the worst place possible. This was a trap or trick, something that meant Mon-El wasn’t really here. It wasn’t the first time such a thing would have been happening to her.

“I’m here for you.” Mon-El said, his hands now at Kara’s elbows, grey eyes searching hers, wondering himself if this was a trick. “I heard you.”

Kara shook her head, confused. Heard her?

“You said my name.” Mon-El said, seeing the expression she carried and tilting his head down. “You said Mon-El and then said you need me. I don’t know how but I heard it and I just, I knew I had to come”

Kara turned her head, looking down at the Legion ring that sat still on the table. How was it possible for the ring to do that? The ring was a technological marvel but sending a message across space and time didn’t seem like the kind of thing it should be able to do. It was as though the ring had known their hearts and acted in a way that went beyond their understanding.

“You need my help, right?” Mon-El asked, worry dripping from his tone. Kara’s insides squirmed, guilt overwhelming her. He had come because he thought she was in danger. Because she needed help.

Kara dipped her head and pulled away, turning her back to Mon-El. The future was in dire shape, she knew that, and it was why she had so much compassionate and understanding for his leaving. It was part of why she refused to ask him to come back.

“Kara.” Mon-El said again, his voice softer and singing sweetly to her heart. No one said her name like him. “What’s wrong? What’s happening? Talk to me.”

She had heard his steps behind her, moving closer and quickly forward by a hand on her shoulder. Her hand acted of its own accord, reaching across her chest to rest on top of his. “I’ve just been feeling so alone. And I had a nightmare and it was too much and it’s selfish. I just wanted you here.”

Kara paused, slowly turning and looking up to Mon-El, her blue eyes pleading with him to understand. The grey eyes she was looking into were full of that compassionate and the corner of his lips ticked up slightly.

“So the world’s not ending?” His voice was lighter, almost a hint of teasing that instantly made Kara’s cheeks redden. The world was always ending for them it seemed.

She pulled away from him as she became aware of how close they had gotten physically. It was a pull to him that she had to fight. Despite what they had said on Argo, Kara had to remind herself that had been only because of the situation they found themselves in. There last conversation had been heavy with breakup implications and that any declaration of love was now rendered insignificant.

“How did you get back here so quick though?” Kara asked, it suddenly dawned on her that whatever had prompted the ring to tell Mon-El to return had not taken place that long ago. Space travel was difficult enough, but time travel was a trickier beast. “Where’s the Legion ship?” Given the sentiments regarding aliens at the moment, having the massive cruiser appear would probably only add to the problems.

“Oh, um.” Mon-El dipped his head, eyes landing on his own ring before he held it up, a smile on his face that Kara could only describe as proud. “Winn figured out how to harness the power of time rifts.”

At the mention of Winn, Kara felt a mix of pain and joy. His departure hit just as hard as Mon-El’s had and not being able to check in with him had her constantly wondering how he was. Harnessing the power of the stars was no easy feat and she could understand why Mon-El felt proud.

“We’ve been using it to fight Brainic pretty successfully. We go back in time a few minutes and counter him when we can. Never taken it this far back.” Mon-El said, his hands resting on his hips now, in a power stance that Kara had become familiar with. His red and blue suit with the heavy cape felt oddly out of place in her loft. For the briefest of seconds, Kara envisioned her own suit hanging in a closet next to him, a unique domestic life meant for them. Allowing that to consume her thoughts, especially with him here, was too dangerous.

“I’m sorry I dragged you back here for nothing.” Kara finally said, folding her arms across her chest and gazing away from him.

Mon-El could feel agony in his heart at her words, at the tone. Kara had been on his mind every moment of every day. He knew another threat would come; something would have to be battled but he always knew that should could handle it. Whatever was happening now though, it was different. Kara had often carried the weight of the world of her shoulders, but this seemed like too much. Leaving seemed so wrong and yet she seemed to reluctant to accept his being here.

“It doesn’t have to be for nothing.” Mon-El said, lightness in his tone as he cocked his head a little to the side. “Do you have ice cream?”

The chuckle fell from her lips before she could stop it, raising an eyebrow curiously at him, “Ice cream?”

“Yes, ice cream.” Mon-El replied with a nod as he stepped forward, his heavy boots echoing through the loft. “The future has no ice cream. Believe me, Winn complains ten times a day about the lack of Rocky Road. If I stay for a bowl, and bring him some back, I think we can say that this wasn’t for nothing.”

In mere minutes, Mon-El had done more to help Kara feel at ease than many had done in months. She felt the burden shift off of her, felt something more taking hold of her that reminded her she was not to blame for all the problems. There was no way she could fight against such a request of ice cream in return.

“I think there is some ice cream.” Kara finally said with a laugh, her head shaking.

Mon-El grinned, turning on his heels with the cape swishing behind him.

“Wait.” Kara said suddenly as something hit her, watching again how out of place he seemed in his super suit. “There’s uh, you have.” She turned red again, this time the tint hitting her ears, “Clothes. In the bottom drawer.”

After his first departure, Kara had struggled with what to do with his clothes. Every other week, she cycled through an array of emotions that resulted in some donated and some stained with her tears. After his last time leaving, she had finally settled on keeping just a select few. His black tee, white Henley, grey sweats and old jeans had survived.

Kara’s words had caused Mon-El to stop in his tracks, a lopsided grin on his lips as he turned over his shoulder to look at her. All of last year, it had haunted his thoughts what had happened to his belongings. After their reunion, which had certainly gone entirely off the rails, Mon-El had just assumed Kara tossed his things. To know that somewhere in her home she had kept is a part of him made his stomach do a funny flip. It was silly of course, given the truths they had shared in the safety of Argo. That didn’t really matter to Mon-El in that moment, however. She had kept a part of him, however she could.

“I see. Thanks.” He said, fully facing Kara now, eying her up and down and recognizing the plaid boxer shorts she wore. They had definitely belonged to him once upon the “That would be great.” Mon-El moved past her, casting a smile her way as he stepped towards the bedroom area with such familiar confidence.

As he headed to the room, Kara made her way to the kitchen, pulling bowls from cabinets with a stupid smile on her face. As she set them down, she pinched her skin, making sure this was real. For the first time in months, she recognized joy in herself. There was no point in denying that the source of joy was Mon-El.

It was dangerous to let herself get caught up in the happier times, but she couldn’t stop herself. Kara leaned back, crossing her arms again but a smile toying on her lips. This felt normal, more normal than anything than recent memory could compare too. With everything unfolding with the World Killers, the various complications that accompanied it, Mon-El and Kara rarely had any down time together, certainly none in her loft, their loft.

“There’s ice cream?” Mon-El said as he came back to the kitchen, a certain amount of hope in his voice.

Kara turned her head to him, the smile still there as she looked to him. The slim options had left him in the Henley and sweats. The Henley fit him more tightly now, wrapping to his muscles that had been a result of his constant training and physical battles.

“Yes.” Kara said with a shake of her head, pulling her eyes reluctantly from Mon-El. She turned to the freeze, pulling it open with a little too much uncontrolled force. She reached in and pulled out the carton she still had. “No Rocky Road though, just Cookie Dough.”

Chuckling, Mon-El moved closer, leaning against the island with an elbow on the counter, “I would expect nothing less.”

“There’s also whipped cream.” Kara added, rummaging in the fridge to find the cannister.

“Well that makes up for a little bit.” He chuckled again.

Kara rolled her eyes at him, a playful eye roll at that as she came back to the center island, setting both items down. They worked together in perfect tandem, scooping ice cream into the bowls and spritzing the whipped cream in generous helpings on top. They chatted casually about life, about what they were up too and the exhaustions they both carried with them.

They exchanged sly smiles over their bowls when a certain word or thought would bring memories of the past back. It was easy and simple together in a world of their own creation.

“Do you still have the entertainment box Winn gave me?” Mon-El finally asked

Kara frowned, it slowly dawning on her what he was referring to, “Do you mean the Xbox?” Her eyes automatically looked behind him to the television stand. Sure enough, the gift from Winn sat still on the shelf. It was another thing that was reminiscent of Mon-El’s time with her that she had been unable to part with. She hadn’t touch it since his departure though, unable to even turn it on.

Mon-El craned his neck, laughing as his eyes felt on it. It was strange being back in such a familiar face. For all that had changed this place hadn’t. It still smelled of Kara, still reflected her taste for knick-knacks and bobbles. It was comforting to be away from all the chaos and destruction the future held in a place that felt more like his own. He had gone out of his way to avoid coming back to the loft the last year he was on Earth, afraid that too much had changed and seeing a change in such a place of safety would be too much. It hadn’t though.

Turning back to Kara, his eye trailed to her lips, a white streak on her cheek. Setting his bowl down, a laugh came from him as he stepped over to Kara, invading the personal space they had both been careful to respect.

“You’ve got a little something, right there.” His thumb brushed along her cheek, wiping the whipped cream from her face as she dropped her mouth slightly, frozen by the welcomed touch. It sent a whirlwind of memories through her, each his doing of course.

Without thinking, he brought his thumb to his lip and licked the whipped cream from his thumb, freezing suddenly, his thumb not caught in his mouth.

Something changed between. The careful dance around one another stumbled. Electricity pulsed between them as their eyes caught each other. Mon-El hadn’t simply stayed for a bowl of ice cream. He had stayed because they both wanted him too. Argo was a lifetime ago but the confession stayed fresh in both of them. They had never really fallen out of love. They tried to be friends, partners and equals but it was all a masquerade.

Mon-El had slipped away in the dark of the night with little more than a sad smile between them. There was no way Kara would allow him to go out like that again.

Gravity pulled their bodies together, Mon-El’s hands cupping Kara’s cheeks as her hands wrapped around his ribs. Lips found each other in a desperate hunger. This was the kiss they had been denied and had been longing forward. It was so much more than just want and need. Softness was gone and lips bruised one another, seeking more.

His beard scratched Kara in a strange but pleasurable way. Her hand moved to the back of his head, fingers getting curled against the tresses, keeping him pulled into a kiss that was reigniting everything in her body.

Mon-El couldn’t stop the low moans that emitted from his throat as he kept Kara’s lips to his. His hands went about exploring her body once again. The light fabric from her clothing were itching beneath his fingers, teasing him and begging to be taken off.

Their bodies were pressed tight against one another, heat rising between them as their tongues slide from behind teeth to tangle together, pressing and battling for dominance that neither was willing to surrender.

Kara didn’t want to be upright anymore. She wasn’t getting enough pressure against her, even though no space existed between her body and his.

“Bedroom.” Kara growled, pulling her lips from Mon-El’s just enough to get the words out. His hands dropped from her ribs, down to the back of her thighs. No words were needed as Kara lifted herself just as Mon-El’s fingers dug into her skin. She wrapped her legs tight around him, her center pressed to his abs, the toned muscles teasing her as she could feel him through the thing fabric of her own shorts and his shirt.

Their lips had fused together once more as Mon-El carried Kara to the bedroom, never even breaking as he lowered her to the bed, sliding on top of her as he did. His hands began to push the bottom of Kara’s shirt up as his lips detached from hers, moving to the side of her neck. Bites and kisses mixed together as her tender flesh became inflamed under his lips and teeth.

His hands moved over her body, running up the lengths of her sides. Two palms slide from her sides over the mounds on her chest, palming and squeezing them. Beneath the light material of her shirt, Mon-El could feel Kara’s nipples harden under his touch. His thumbs ran small, circular patterns over them, causing Kara to gasp, her head tilting back with her lips parted open.

Mon-El’s mouth moved down her neck as the shirt rose more and more with help from his wild and wandering hands. His head pulled back however, shifting his body on top of hers so his legs straddling Kara’s thigh and sat back, looking down at Kara’s disheveled self.

He and Kara locked eyes, the fire raging behind iris’ that wanted more. They didn’t need words or anything else in this moment except the conversation of their bodies. Crossing his arms over his body, in one swift motion, Mon-El pulled the cotton shirt from his body and tossed it aside. Kara did the same with her own, her shirt joining his. Their eyes took in the sight of each other’s half naked body, memories playing like a reel in their minds as they recalled the last time they had seen one another in such an intimate encounter.

Kara couldn’t miss the scars along his chest now, the tarnished skin that had been cut and healed in jagged lines. Her fingers shook as they reached up, running the length of some, trying to count how many times his body had been broken but unable to.

Mon-El’s fingers wrapped around Kara’s wrist as she touched one of the longest and deepest, his eyes falling from her for a moment. The questions fell silent on her lips, soft sounds trying to escape as she struggled to find a voice.

She wanted to ask. Asking would mean talking. If they talked, everything they had both been struggling with would come out. There was nothing wrong with doing that and her own emotions wanted too. Whatever Mon-El was shouldering was clearly too much.

But talking would stop this. It would stop their bodies, turn their minds back on and change everything. It wasn’t selfish to want to shut the world out for a little longer. She could see in his eye. He wanted what she did. All they really had was tonight.

Kara wriggled her hand free from his grip, bringing her hand to the back of his neck and pulling him back down into another crushing kiss.

That was the only indication Mon-El need and pressed back into the kiss, his hands making their way back to Kara’s breasts, palming them once more. They seared under his hot palms. Kara moaned into their kiss at his firm touch.

The kiss broke once more as Mon-El groaned, lowering his head from Kara’s mouth to her breasts. His tongue flicked over her right nipple, causing her to squirm beneath him, before switching to the left. It was a pattern. Right to left to right to left. The touches were too light for Kara though, causing a heat to pool in her lower body. She could feel her own wetness soaking her shorts.

Her fingers dug into Mon-El’s shoulders as his mouth latched around her nipple, teeth biting down hard enough to elicit a sharp intake of breath and a sudden shift of her body up, driving into his.

Kara could feel the bulge pressing into her thigh and it did no favors in curbing her arousal. Feeling Mon-El against her, knowing that she and her body were the cause, just turned her own more.

She could feel herself aching more, a discomfort between her legs begging to be addressed.

“Please.” Kara whispered as she arched her neck again as Mon-El bit down again.

“Please?” Mon-El asked, a thick and tormenting tone in his voice. Kara looked down, Mon-El’s lips red and full as he looked up at her. His grey eyes were steel now, lust resting behind the grey that cause a rush of blood in Kara’s lower body. She could feel the slickness between her legs now.

His tongue slide past his lips, slipping between the valley of Kara’s chest and zig-zagging down. His eyes remained with Kara’s as it slipped down to her stomach, swirling around her naval before dipping lower. His nails dragged up Kara’s thighs, leaving faint red marks on her skins. His fingers slipped under the band of her shorts, hooking together with her underwear and sliding them down her legs 

Kara’s fingers were locked in his head, attempting to control and guide him with no success. She was helpless under his body, his lips and his touch.

Hands came to the inside of Kara’s thighs, spreading her legs and she could feel the hot breath of Mon-El inches from her sex. She twisted her hips restlessly. The lack of touch was as wild as the actual touch.

“I’ve missed you.” Mon-El whispered as his palms pressed flat on the inside of Kara’s thighs, keeping her legs open to him. Kara attempted to buck her hips up but was met with more pressure down. Only Mon-El was strong enough to stop her taking control. And fighting for that dominance was only more of a turn on. She would get him back.

Forcing her eyes open, Kara looked down and let out a moan as her eyes met his, the smirk on Mon-El’s face too much. He was relishing her distress just a bit too much.

“I swear to Rao if you don’t stop…” Kara warned, propping herself up onto her elbows to glare down at him.

There was no opportunity to finish her threat though as Mon-El moved his mouth forward, taking Kara’s sex in. His tongue swiped along her folds, dipping into her entrance just slightly before moving up to her clit.

Hypersensitive to him, Kara let out an audible moan the moment the tip of his tongue touched her clit. It sent a vibration through her body. Fingers tightened in Mon-El’s hair, pushing down on his head to generate more pressure. Mon-El had been prepared for such a move and steeled himself, allowing on the tip of tongue to give pressure.

“Fuck…please.” Kara moaned, wriggling her hips again. She felt like a pressure cooker, boiling just too much and her body unable to hold on any longer. It was all too light, too slow. She needed him tasting her fully, doing things that only he could do and bringing her body to a release that had been denied for far too long.

“You’re so wet.” He whispered, pulling back just enough to say that, knowing Kara would hear it perfectly. Quickly though, he dipped his head back between her legs. Mon-El’s tongue obeyed Kara’s plea, swirling it around on her clit. He alternated swipes and flicks, adding too much heaviness and then not enough. His hand found a way between them and a single finger slide easily inside of her, Kara’s muscles tightening around him. His rough, callous finger felt so welcome in her, sending rushes through her body.

A second finger slide into Kara as well, each time his fingers pumped and curled inside of her, his tongue would whirl against her clit. It was a one-two punch that had Kara arching her hips and backs, head falling back into the pillow with hair going wild. Her hands gripped at the sheets, her thighs clenching around Mon-El, who never hesitated in his finger fucking or eating out. Kara wanted it to last, want to do this for hours but her body couldn’t. The rush of ecstasy and orgasm shot through every part of her body, her stomach exploding in fire, a buzzing feeling between her legs.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Kara panted in rhythm to everything Mon-El did and the orgasm that was coming over her body. Mon-El never stopped, helping her ride the wave out until he felt the tension in her body relax.

Pulling his head back, Mon-El propped himself up on an elbow, smirking as his thumb ran along his bottom lip that was dripping with Kara. The smirk he offered Kara made a dark chuckle come from her.

Mon-El hadn’t been expecting such a quick response from Kara. Her hand was at the beck of his neck, pulling him up and crushing her lips to his, tasting herself. She leveraged her strength to flip them over, straddling Mon-El’s waist.

She could feel his cock pressing against her stomach as she kept his lips locked in a deep kiss, her hand on the side of his face. Mon-El’s hands found their way back to Kara’s lips. Feeling the force of her body on top of his had his head swimming. The memories of their time together had begun to fade, making it more difficult to remember how it actually felt to be with her. Being with her now spark everything in him to remember, to realize just how incomplete he had been without Kara.

Slipping her hand between them, Kara wrapped her hand around Mon-El, stroking his full length with such slow and deliberate movements that he was left regretting teasing her as much as he did.

Kara broke from their kiss, moving her lips along his cheek and jaw, up to his ear. “Payback is a bitch huh?” She giggled as she nipped at his lobe, garnering a low moan from him in victory. Her hand refused to move faster, a firm grip around him that was stroking him and building the fire in him.

Mon-El’s nails dug into Kara’s ass, trying to shift under her to create more friction between them to no avail. This was now on her terms, under her control and direction and it was driving him crazy.

“Scoot up.” Kara commanded as she lifted her body from his. Mon-El put his weight onto his arms and moved up on the bed, his back resting against the headboard and eyes on Kara. She settled back on the bed, in between his legs on her knees. With a smirk on her lips, she gathered her hair into a ponytail quickly and then placed her hands on his thighs.

Mon-El inhaled sharply as Kara moved towards him, nails dragging up skin and leaving faint red marks. Her eyes remained on him as her lips parted and tongue slipped out. Slowly, she licked up the underside of Mon-El’s cock, taking her time to reach the tip. As Kara’s lips parted more, taking just the very head of him into her mouth, one hand reached over his own should to grip the headboard while the other slithered to Kara’s pony, holding tight at the base.

“Fuck.” It was a low, guttural moan that came from Mon-El as Kara took her time taking him into her mouth. The warmth and wetness, met with the strokes of her tongue against him, was almost enough to drive him off the edge. His hand jerked, ready to help guide Kara’s mouth up and down on his cock but instead, she just pressed farther down, taking every inch of him into her mouth and to the back of her throat.

His hand tightened against the headboard, a light crack echoing through the room as he tilted his head back, mouth agape as moans chortled out of his mouth. Pulling back from him with a small pop, Kara smirked before going back down, this time her head moving up and down fast as she pleasured him with her mouth. She knew it wouldn’t take long as she kept taking more of him in, gagging just slightly from the feeling of him brushing against her throat.

“Do you want me to finish you?” Kara asked a little too innocently as she came back up, using her hand to replace her mouth stroking him.

Mon-El was panting a little heavier, his eyes droopy and seemingly lost in a stupor. Kara was about to repeat herself when she saw the small sake of his head.

“I need to be in you.”

Need. Not want. This urge and desired had transformed between them. This wasn’t sex. It was an expression between them, a longing to reunite their bond. Kara sat back on her knees, looking at Mon-El as something ripped through her chest. It felt like a return of her soul, of her missing part and fire engulfed her entire body.

Mon-El surged forward, pinning Kara on her back as his lips hungrily attacked her lips. Her legs parted for him. Using the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Kara, he guided himself into her with ease, feeling her warmth open to take him in.

His hips drove forward, thrusting into her with a force only she could handle. She cried out in pain and pleasure, their lips breaking as heavy moans mixed together loudly. She needed him deeper.

Her hands planted against his chest and she used all her strength to push him up, her knees falling to either side of his waist and grinded down onto him. Their hips bucked together, Mon-El cock plunging deeper into her core, brushing against her g-spot and causing her to gasp loudly. Nails dug into his shoulders, using him to steady herself.

They drove each other to concurrent climaxes, moans piercing the air loudly.

Once wasn’t enough for either. Mon-El flipped their positions, putting Kara onto her back and pushed into her again and again with as much force as he could. Kara arched her back with each and every thrust, wanting and need more. Mon-El’s hand found the headboard again, this time it fully breaking under his grip from the force he was using.

Hours passed, both of them lost in the absolute frenzy of their fucking. They had ended up on the floor at one point. The sex was fast and feverish at times and slow and passionate at others.

By the time the sun was rising, subtle oranges and pinks lighting the dark sky as the stars disappeared from view. They had ended up at the large bay window. Mon-El was behind Kara, hands keep her steady and upright, slowly moving in and out of her. One hand was pressed against the glass and the other at the back of his neck. Mon-El’s head rested next to hers, his low, deep groans echoing in her ear as his hot breath hit her skin, sending shivers over her body.

As the bright, yellow sun broke the horizon, they once more came together. For the first time, they let their bodies calm, heavy breathes falling from both of them. Mon-El shifted slightly as he pulled out of her.

One arm wrapped around her stomach and the other across her chest. Kara rested her arms on his forearm, leaning back into him. They should, both looking out to watch the rest of the sunrise silently jointly.

Kara broke away first, entwining her fingers with his and wordlessly pulling him along with her, across the loft and back towards the room. She refused to let go of his hand as she guided him to the bathroom, turning the shower on hot.

They stepped in together, hot water cascading down on their naked bodies. Arms wrapped around each other as Kara rested her head against chest. She drowned out the water and everything else, focusing on the steady, slow thumps of his heartbeat. She listened for her own, a soft smile crossing her lips as she found their hearts beating as one.

“What are you thinking?” Kara asked softly, lifting her head to look into eyes she could lose herself in forever.

“That I would cross the stars for you always.” Mon-El answered, his voice quivering slightly. This was the life he wanted to stay in, a life full of her.

Kara’s fingers found their way to his cheek once more, stroking softly along his jaw. There was so much she wanted to say again. Pleas for him to stay, to just remain with her.

Selfish thoughts took over both of them, remembering old promises, old requests to leave and find a place they could simply grow old together. Planets with yellow sun and water where they could run away and live their happily ever after. A life on Argo, free from the responsibilities and duties that bonded them to different times. They could simply live, find fulfilling passions and raise a family.

Neither wanted to live on borrowed time anymore. Neither wanted to face impending goodbyes and partings with no reunion in sight.

They were born to the stars and seem destined to die by them, apart, alone, away from their other half.


End file.
